Anael
Anael is an angel who is tracking Lily to destroy her. No family or particular friends known. Personal information Anael has been tracking Lily for centuries. Destroying the succubus doesn’t seem to be a problem for her, the only difficult is finding her. She’s preparing a spell to locate the succubus, but this spell will need years to be finished. When she meets the protagonist, she asks for his help to find the succubus before she can escape again. The protagonist progressively discovers that sexual activity with Anael does accelerate her spell and he takes advantage of it… but he realizes soon enough that he will have to choose between the succubus and the angel before being crushed in the middle. Where to find her: She always stays in her Downtown church. How to please her: As she doesn’t like anything special, it’s difficult to please here. On top of that, she doesn’t pee or bath: there is no real need to feed her. Intimate details Sexual preferences: (2) in Anal, (1) in Handjob, Blowjob, Footjob, Titjob, Masturbation and Vaginal. Sexen farming: farming sexen on an angel isn’t a great idea… Secret: You will discover her secret when you will reach the end of the game. How to unlock her? From the 8th day, going to Downtown street K allows the protagonist to find the church and to meet Anael, but she’s not playable yet. After that, the protagonist must go warn Lily at her shrine: that will unlock Lily, which then must be raised to level 2+. During this time, take care that Rin gets her pact scene with Lily. All this will trigger the Lily plan event. After that, the protagonist must lead Rin in the church and have sex with her to corrupt the spell: that’s the Angel corruption event, which unlocks Anael. How to raise her obedience? As raising Anael needs raising Lily before, she’s indirectly associated to the “magician profile” as Lily is. Raising Anael to level 4 is needed to access to the end of the game. All obedience events occur in the church, at any time. * 1st Obedience event: Anael explains to the protagonist that sexual energy will accelerate her spell and asks for his help. As he accepts, she starts by giving him a handjob while showing her breasts. * 2nd Obedience event: the protagonist asks Anael to do something else than a simple handjob, secretly expecting to enjoy a blowjob. Anael eludes his unformulated request by offering him a titjob, a footjob and finally a thighjob, making him cum between her thighs. * 3rd Obedience event: the protagonist persuades Anael to fuck with him to accelerate her spell even more. * 4th Obedience event: the protagonist persuades Anael to try anal sex. Surprisingly enough, she seems to enjoy it a lot. Like Lily, Anael is difficult to rise because she never goes to pee or bath: the “follow me” order is the only way to gain Obedience during weeks, so she progress very slowly. But unlike Lily she’s always at the same place, so she less difficult than the succubus. How to raise some other girls at the same time? Anael becomes playable very late in the game. Most of the girls should logically already being raised at this moment. When comes time to raise Anael, most of the girls are already at high level. Additional scenes * Teaser events: none for the moment. * Endings: no ending with Anael except the Harem ending. 'Suit gallery' Will be added laterCategory:Female Characters